1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sausage cutter and more particularly pertains to enabling the user to cut frozen sausage without the need to place fingers in the proximity of a cutting blade with a sausage cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, food cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting food products are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,887 to Wolff et al. discloses a cutting device for cutting food products, in particular sausage, ham, bacon, meat, cheese, and such.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,044 to Adams discloses a knife assembly for cutting sausage casings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,132 to Di Russo discloses a sausage cutting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,763 to Tetsuro discloses an apparatus for cutting a string of sausage links.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,875 to Gosling et al. discloses an apparatus for cutting stuffed sausage casing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sausage cutter for enabling the user to cut frozen sausage without the need to place fingers in the proximity of a cutting blade.
In this respect, the sausage cutter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the user to cut frozen sausage without the need to place fingers in the proximity of a cutting blade.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sausage cutter which can be used for enabling the user to cut frozen sausage without the need to place fingers in the proximity of a cutting blade. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.